Smaug
Smaug der Goldene ist ein Drache aus Mittelerde. Er war der letzte der Urulóci (Feuerdrachen) und wie jeder seiner Art des Zauberns mächtig. Smaug wird in dem Buch "Der kleine Hobbit" beschrieben.'' '' Vorgeschichte zum Buch Im Jahre 2770 D.Z übethumb|left|304px|Smaug auf einer Anküdigung für den zweiten Teil der Hobbit Triologieiel er eine Zwergenstadt, die im Einsamen Berg liegt. In einem brutalem Inferno (Smaug blieb einfach vor dem Tor, und spie sein Todbringendes Feuer in den Berg) tötete er deren Einwohner und die wenigen überlebenden Zwerge waren gezwungen, die Stadt aufzugeben. Smaug brachte alle Schätze, die es in der Zwergenstadt gab (und es gab eine Menge) in die "große Halle" und legte sich dort seinen Hort an. Im laufe der Jahre raubte er immer wieder Schätze und Menschen aus umliegenden Ortschaften, so dass bald im Umkreis vieler Meilen vom Einsamen Berg entfernt kein Lebewesen mehr zu finden war. Nur die Stadt Lake Town, die im Langen See liegt, kann Smaug nicht vernichten, den Tolkien beschreibt Drachen (nach dem Vorbild des Drachen aus Beowulf) als so heiß, dass er im Wasser einfach verglühen (und somit sterben) würde. Der kleine Hobbit thumb|280px|Smaug, der auf seinem erbeuteten Schatz hortet.Die Handlung im Buch fängt damit an, dass der Zauberer Gandalf den Hobbit Bilbo Baggins fragt, ob er mit in ein Abenteuer kommen will. Bilbo hat aber überhaubt keine Lust auf Abenteuer, den Hobbits sind sehr langweilige Wesen. Darum macht Gandalf ein Zeichen an Bilbos Tür. Am nächsten Tag kommen dreizehn Zwerge, angeführt von Thorin Eichenschild, dem König unter dem (Einsamen) Berg, zu Bilbo. Sie erklähren ihm, dass sie einen Meisterdieb brauchen, der ihnen hilft, dem Drachen (Smaug) seinen Schatz wieder abzujagen, ihn bestenfalls zu töten und Thorins Zwergenstadt wieder aufzubauen. Thorin hatt Smaugs Angriff miterlebt, war aber lebend davongekommen, da er nicht innerhalb des Berges war. Bilbo lehnt abermals ab. Am Tag darauf erinnert nichts mehr an die seltsame Zusammenkunft, und erst als Gandalf kommt und ihn zur Eile drängt, erkennt Bilbo, dass es kein Traum war. Er nimmt den Vertrag (den ihn die Zwerge gegeben haben und in dem alles wichtige für die Reise steht) und will ihn den Zwergen zurückgeben (und abermals ablehnen). Das dumme ist, dass der Vertrag unterschrieben ist, obwohl Bilbo sich nicht erinnern kann, unterschrieben zu haben. Also muss er mit. Bilbos Reise Die Gefährten ziehen von Bag End aus richtung Einsamer Berg. Sie erleben Abenteuer mit Trollen, die sie fressen wollen, und im letzten Augenblick durch die aufgehende Sonne versteinert werden, in Rivendell, wo sie freundlich von den Elben empfangen werden, und die Mondschrift auf einer Karte von Thorin, der sie von seinem Vater bekommen hat, die den Einsamen Berg zeigt. Sie konnten sie entziffern, und so erkennen sie, dass auf der Karte von einem Hintereingang die Rede ist, der direkt in die Große Halle führt. Die Gefährten ziehen weiter in die Nebelberge, wo sie vor Riesen fliehen und in einer Höhle Zuflucht finden, in der leider Orks wohnen. Die Orks kidnappen die Zwerge und den Hobbit, Gandalf kann fliehen. Die Gefangenen werden zum Anführer der Orks gebracht, welcher beschließt, als er Thorins Schwert "Orkrist" (was elbisch ist und Orkspalter heißt) sieht, dass alle sterben müssen. Da kommt Gandalf zurück und rettet sie. Der Zwerg, der Bilbo tragen muss, verliert ihn, und Bilbo muss alleine zurecht kommen. Er findet einen Ring (der, wie sich später heraustellte, der "Eine Ring" war und vom bösen Herrscher Sauron dazu geschmiedet worden war, die anderen Zauberringe Mittelerdes zu kontrollieren, die den Königen des Landes gehörten. Sauron konnte also die Könige beherrschen). thumb|left|280px|Ein Bild von Gollum, aus dem Film "Der kleine Hobbit"Der Ring gehört eigentlich dem Geschöpf Gollum, das tief unter den Bergen wohnt. Gollum weiß nicht, was das für ein Geschöpf ist, das er da vor sich hat, und darum fängt er ein Gespräch mit Bilbo an. Der Hobbit willigt ein, mit Gollum ein Rätselspiel zu spielen, sollte er gewinnen, führt ihn das Geschöpf aus der Höhle, sollte er verlieren, frisst ihn Gollum. Bilbo kann nur deshalb gewinnen, da er zufällig auf den Ring in seiner Tasche stößt, und sich selber fragt: "Was habe ich in meiner Tasche?" Gollum denkt, dass das ein Rätsel ist, kann es aber nicht lösen. Es verschwindet, um den Zauberring zu hohlen, denn der Ring macht unsichtbar. Aber der Ring ist weg. Gollum kann jetzt erraten, was der Hobbit in seiner Tasche hat, nämlich seinen Schatz. Voller Mordlust geht er auf den Hobbit los, welcher die Flucht ergreift. Gollum folgt ihm, doch Bilbo stolpert und zieht beim Hinfallen zufällig den Ring an. Gollum geht einfach an ihm vorbei. Bilbo folgt dem Geschöpf unauffällig, und durch dessen Selbstgespräche kommt er hinter das Geheimnis des Rings. Bilbo kann letztendlich aus dem Stollen fliehen. Er kommt zu seinen Zwergen und Gandalf, die sich schon Sorgen um ihren Meisterdieb gemacht haben. Sie ziehen weiter. Leider kampieren sie auf einer Lichtung, wo sich die Wargs (Wargs sind große kluge Wölfe, die oft mit Orks zusammen auf Raubzug gehen. Manchmal reiten die Orks auf ihnen) mit den Orks auf einen Raubzug verabredet haben. Die Wölfe jagen die Gefährten auf die Bäume, und wenig später kommen auch die Orks. Gandalf bombadiert die Wargs mit brennenden Kiefernzapfen, doch dabei steckt er den Wald an. Die Orks trampeln die Feuer aus, aber lassen diejenigen unter den Bäumen, in denen die Abenteurer sitzen an. Die Truppe wird von den Adlern gerettet (Adler in Mittelerde sind so groß, dass sie Menschen tragen können, außerdem können auch sie denken). Die Adler bringen sie erst in ihre Horte und setzen sie nach einer Rast auf der anderen Seite der Berge wieder ab. Dort besuchen sie einen Mann namens Beorn, der ein Bär ist. Bei Beorn verweilen sie einige Tage. Dann ziehen sie wieder weiter. Gandalf verlässt die Truppe, als sie den Mirkwood erreichen. Dort muss Bilbo seine Freunde erst aus der Gefangenschaft der Spinnen und später aus der der Waldelben befreien.Ersteres macht der Hobbit in dem er die Spinnen unsichtbar weglockt und seine Freunde aus ihren Netzen schneidet. Leider kommen die Spinnen viel zu schnell wieder und gehen auf den nicht mehr unsichbaren Bilbo los. Doch er kann ihnen, wieder wegen seinem Zauberring, entkommen (Die Spinnen geben seinem Schwert den Namen "Stachel" woraus Bilbo später "Stich" macht). Und Letzteres macht er, indem er seine Freunde aus ihren Gefängnissen befreit und dann in Fässern den Fluss hinunter schmuggelt. Sie kommen nach Lake Town, wo sie freundlich von den Bewohnern empfangen werden. Nur der Meister der Stadt misstraut ihnen, da er glaubt, dass die Nachfahren des Königs unter dem Berg nicht den Mut besitzen, sich Smaug zu stellen. Doch nach einer glücklichen Woche im Lake Town brechen die Abenteurer tatsächlich zum Einsamen Berg auf. Die Reise zum Berg dauert vier Tage, wovon sie drei über den langen See und den eiligen Fluss segeln. Dann errichten sie ein Lager an einem Felsvorsprung an einer Seite des Berges, der von Smaugs Hitze qualmt. Mehrere Tage verbringen sie damit, die Geheimtür zu finden, von der in der Karte die Rede ist. Leider sind Zwergentüren nicht vom Hintergrund zu unterscheiden, und die Freunde müssen einen bestimmten Tag abwarten. Das dumme ist, dass keiner eine Ahnung hat, wann dieser Tag ist. Bilbo sitzt die meiste Zeit auf einem Felsen, während die Zwerge den Berg mit ihren Werkzeugen bearbeiten. Bilbo ist dann auch der erste, der die Zeichen deuten kann, die den Durinstag ankünden und mit der Hilfe eines Schlüssels, der bei der Karte war, gelingt es tatsächlich, die Tür in den Berg zu öffnen. Die Zwerge schicken ihren thumb|left|300px Meisterdieb in den Berg, um alles auszukundschaften und, wenn möglich, auch einen Teil des Drachenschatzes zu erbeuten. Die Begegnung mit Smaug Bilbo schleicht also leise (und unsichtbar) in die Drachenhöhle. Die Höhle des Drachen war von seinem Feuer erhellt und glühend heiß. So wird Smaug dann beschrieben: "Da lag er, der rotgoldene Drache, und war fest eingeschlafen. Ein Rasseln fuhr aus Schlund und Nüstern, Strähnen von Rauch, aber sein Feuer gloste nur schwach im Schlummer. Unter ihm, unter seinen Gliedern und dem mächtigen, aufgeringelten Schwanz, neben ihm und weiter überall auf dem unsichtbaren Boden lagen zahllose Haufen kostbarer Dinge, verarbeitetes und nicht verarbeitetes Gold, Gemmen und Juwelen und Silber, das im Lichtschein rotfleckig schimmerte. Smaug lag mit zusammengefalteten Flügen wie eine unendlich große Fledermaus ein wenig auf der Seite, so dass der Hobbit seine Brust erblicken konnte und seinen langen, fahlen Wanst, in dem vom langen Liegen auf dem kostbaren Bett Gemmen und Stücke aus Gold verkrustet waren". Bilbo klaut dem Drachen einen Becher (oder Pokal) und bringt ihn den Zwergen. Als Smaug das bemerkt (denn er kennt jeden seiner Schätze auswendig), ist er furchbar wütend und zerstört große Teile der Landschaft. Zudem frisst er die Ponys, die die Abenteurer von den Leuten aus Lake Town erhalten haben. Danach zieht er einigermaßen befriedigt zurück in seine Höhle. Smaug beschließt, dass er seinen Schatz in der nächsten Zeit besser bewachen muss, und seine Mühe soll bald belohnt werden, denn die Zwerge schicken Bilbo noch einmal in Smaugs Höhle. Wie beim ersten Mal findet erthumb|Smaug von Alan Lee Smaug schlafend vor, denkt er jedenfalls. Doch Bilbo bemerkt, dass eines von Smaugs roten, stechenden Augen nur halb geschlossen ist. Er schreckt zurück, obwohl er sicher ist, dass selbst Drachen ihn nicht sehen können, wenn er seinen Zauberring angezogen hat. Das Gespräch zwischen Smaug und Bilbo Bilbo will fliehen, aber Smaug spricht ihn an (Text aus dem Buch übernommen, sorry Mr. Tolkien): "Dieb! Ich rieche dich, ich spüre deinen Luftzug. Ich höre deinen Atem. Komm! Bediene dich, hier ist genug!" Bilbo aber antwortet "Nein, vielen Dank, o Smaug, du fürchterlicher!.. Ich wollte keine Geschenke von dir haben. Ich wollte dich nur anschauen und sehen, ob du wirklich so groß bist wie die Geschichten erzählen. Ich glaube nähmlich nicht daran". "Glaubst du es jetzt?" fragt Smaug, der sich geschmeichelt fühlt. Bilbo antwortet "In der Tat, Lieder, Gedichte und Sagen kommen überhaupt nicht an die Wirklichkeit heran, o Smaug, du größtes aller Unglücke". "Für einen Dieb und Lügner hast du hübsche Umgangsformen", sagt der Drache. "Mein Name scheint dir wohl vertraut zu sein. Aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass ich dich schon einmal gerochen hätte. Wer bist du und woher kommst du, wenn ich fragen darf". "Du darft gern fragen! Ich komme unten vom Berg und unter den Bergen her. Und über die Berge ging es auch. Und durch die Luft. Ich bin derjenige der unsichtbar kommt". "Das glaube ich gern", sagte Smaug. "Aber das ist gewiss nicht dein gewöhnlicher Name". "Ich bin der Spurfinder, der Netzschlitzer, die stechende Fliege. Ich wurde wegen der Glückszahl genommen." "Wunderschöne Titel", hohnlächelte der Drache, "aber Glückszahlen treffen nicht immer". "Ich bin derjenige, der seine Freunde lebendig einsargt, sie ertränkt und dann doch wieder lebendig aus dem Wasser zieht. Ich kam aus dem Ende einens Beutels, aber über mich kam kein Beutel". "Das klingt nicht sehr glaubwürdig", schnaufte Smaug. "Ich bin der Freund von Bären und der Gast von Adlern. Ich bin ein Ringfinder und Glücksträger. Und ein Fassreiter bin ich auch", fuhr Bilbo fort, denn er hatte Spaß an der Rätslerei gefunden. "Das ist schon besser", sagte Smaug, "Aber lass deine Fantasie nicht mit dir durchgehen!" Im Geheimen dachte sich der Drache aber: "Ein Fassreiter ist er also, dann haben die elenden, mit Fässern handelnden Seemenschen etwas mit der Sache zu tun. Ich war schon viel zu lange nicht mehr dort unten, aber das werde ich bald ändern." "Sehr gut, o Fassreiter", sagte er laut. "Vielleicht war Fass der Name deines Ponys. Vielleicht auch nicht, obgleich es fett genug war. Du kannst meinetwegen Unsichtbar sein - aber gegangen bist du nicht den ganzen Weg. Lass dir erzählen, dass ich heute nacht sechs Ponys gefressen habe. Und die anderen werde ich auch bald fangen und fressen. Als Anerkennung für dieses gute Frühstück will ich dir zu deinem Besten einen guten Rat geben: Lass dich, soweit du es vermeiden kannst, nicht mit Zwergen ein!" "Zwerge?", fragte Bilbo und spielte den Überraschten. "Mach mir nichts vor!", antwortete Smaug. "Ich kenne den Geruch (und den Geschmack) von Zwergen. Nichts kenne ich besser als gerade den. Erzähl mir nicht, dass ich ein von Zwergen gerittenes Pony verspeise und es nicht merke! Du wirst ein übles Ende nehmen, Dieb Fassreiter. Mir macht es nichts aus, du kannst umkehren und es ihnen gern erzählen." Aber er sagte Bilbo nicht, dass ihm noch ein anderer Geruch in der Nase stak, den er ganz und gar nicht herausfinden konnte, den Geruch des Hobbits nämlich. Mit dem hatte er keine Erfahrung, und das verwirrte ihn mächtig. "Vermutlich bekamst du einen anständigen Lohn für den Becher (oder Pokal) letzte Nacht?", fuhr er fort. "Sag schon, stimmt es? Überhaupt nicht! Das sieht ihnen ähnlich. Und wetten, dass sie draußen herumliegen, während du die gefährliche Arbeit verrichten darfst! Du darfst für sie holen, was du ergattern kannst, wenn ich nicht aufpasse - und das für die da draußen? Und du sollst einen anständigen Anteil erhalten? Glaub es nicht. Wenn du lebend davonkommst, kanns du froh sein". thumb|350px Bilbo wurde es allmählich ungemütlich. Jedes Mal, wenn Smaugs umherschweifendes Auge, das im Schatten nach ihm suchte, über ihn hinwegblitzte, zitterte er. Ein unerklärlichens Verlangen ergriff ihn, herauszukommen, sich zu zeigen und Smaug die Wahrheit zu sagen. Er war in der Tat in ernster Gefahr, dem Drachenzauber zu erliegen. Aber er nahm all seinen Mut abermals zusammen und sagte: "Du weißt nicht alles, o Smaug, du mächtiger! Nicht allein das Gold brachte uns hierher". "Ha! Ho! Du gibst das 'uns' zu!", lachte Smaug. "Warum sagst du nicht gleich 'wir vierzehn' und gibst zu, was ich sage, Mister Glückszahl? Ich freue mich. zu hören, dass ihr außer dem Gold noch andere Geschäfte hier zu erledigen habt. In diesem Fall wäre es vielleicht nützlich, hier nicht allzu viel Zeit zu verschwenden! Ich weiß nicht, ob es dir klar geworden ist? Selbst wenn du das Gold Stück um Stück stehlen könntest - was vielleich hundert Jahre dauern würde -, dann kannst du es gewiss nicht weit schleppen. Was willst du im Gebirge damit? Was willst du im Wald damit? Donner und Blitz! Hast du niemals an die Beute gedacht? Den vierzehnten Teil, vermute ich - so oder so ähnlich, das war doch die Abmachung, nicht war? Aber wie steht es mit der Ablieferung, wie mit dem Transport? Wie mit den bewaffneten Wachen und Zoll?". Laut lachte Smaug. Er hatte ein hinterhältiges, verschlagenes Herz. Auch wusste er, das seine Vermutungen nicht weit von der Wirklichkeit entfernt waren. Aber er glaubte, dass die Menschen vom See mit im Spiel waren und dass der größte Teil des Raubes in Lake Town bleiben würde... "Ich will dir etwas verraten", sagte Bilbo. "Das Gold war nur ein Hintergedanke. Wir kamen über den Berg hinweg und unter dem Berg hindurch und mit dem Wind - aus Rache. Sicher, o Smaug, du unendlich Reicher, du musst begreifen, dass dein Erfolg dir erbitterte Feinde gemacht hat!" Jetzt musste Smaug schrecklich lachen - ein verheerendes Lachen, das Bilbo einfach auf den Boden warf. "Rache!", schnaubte er und das Aufglühen seiner Augen erhellte die Halle vom Boden bis zur Decke mit Scharlachblitzen. "Rache! Der König unter dem Berg ist tot, und wo sind seine Nachkommen, die ihn zu rächen wagen? Girion, Fürst auf Dal, ist tot. Und wie ein Wolf unter den Schafen habe ich sein Volk gefressen. Wo sind seine Enkelsöhne, die es wagen, mir zu nahen? Ich töte, wen und wo und wann ich will, und keiner kann mir widerstehen. Ich brachte die alten Krieger um und solche Krieger gibt es heute in der Welt nicht mehr. Und damals war ich noch jung und zart. Jetzt aber bin ich alt und stark, stark, stark, Dieb dort im Schatten!", er glotzte zu Bilbo hinüber. "Meine Rüstung ist ein zehnfacher Schild, meine Zähne sind Schwerter, meine Klauen Speere, das Aufschlagen meines Schwanzes ist ein Donnerkeil, meine Schwingen sind Wirbelstürme und mein Atem bringt den Tod!" "Ich habe immer geglaubt", sagte Bilbo mit furchtbarem Räuspern, "dass Drachen unterwärts etwas empfindlicher sind, besonders in der Gegend der, hm, Brust, sagen wir mal. Aber zweifellos, ein so gerüsteter, gewaltiger Drache hat daran gedacht." Smaug hielt kurz in seiner Prahlerei inne. "Eure Kenntnisse sind veraltert", schnappte er. "Unten wie oben bin ich mit Eisenschuppen und steinharten Gemmen ausgerüstet. Keine Klinge dringt jemals hindurch". "Das hätte ich mir denken können", sagte Bilbo. "Wirklich, nirgendwo ist einer, der dir das Wasser reichen könnte, o Smaug, du Undurchdringlicher. Welch eine Herrlichkeit, eine Weste aus feinsten Diamanten zu besitzen!" "Ja, in der Tat, das ist selten und wundervoll", erwiederte Smaug, der sich ungewöhnlich geschmeichelt fühlte. Der Drache rollte sich herum. "Schau", sagte er. "Was sagst du, meinst du dazu?" "Das ist ja toll! Wunderbar! Vollkommen und fehlerlos! Geradezu verblüffend!", rief Bilbo laut. Aber im Innern dachte er: Alter Narr! Da ist doch ein leerer Fleck an seiner linken Brust, so nackt wie eine Schnecke ohne Haus! Nachdem er das gesehen hatte, wollte Mister Baggins auf schnellstem Weg verschwinden. "Sehr schön", sagte er. "Aber jetzt will ich seine Herrlichkeit nicht länger stören und dich deines Schlafs nicht länger berauben. Ich glaube, das Ponys schwer zu fangen sind, wenn sie einen großen Vorsprung haben, und mit Meisterdieben ist das ebenso!" Dann floh Bilbo. Und das gerade im rechten Augenblick, den der Drache spie enorme Flammen hinter ihm her. Bilbo flieht zu den Zwergen und erzählt ihnen alles, was er erfahren hatte. Eine alte Drossel, die immer in ihrer Nähe war, belauscht das Gespräch. Der Zwerg Balin meint, dass sie wohl von den zahmen Drosseln, die einst um den Einsamen Berg herum hausten, abstamme, oder eine von ihnen ist. Bilbo bemerkt aber, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hat, als er sagte, er sei ein "Fassreiter", denn in dieser Gegend würde selbst ein Kleinkind darauf kommen, dass sie gemeinsame Sache mit den (mit Fässern handelnden) Menschen aus Lake Town machen. Die Drossel fliegt davon, wohl, so meint Balin, um den Menschen in Lake Town Smaugs Schwachpunkt zu verraten. Bilbo drängt nach ihrem Gespräch, dass sie in den Tunnel gehen und die Türen schließen, denn er hat ein schlechtes Gefühl. Die Zwerge geben nach und alle gehen in den Tunnel. Und das ist ihr Glück, den Smaug zerstört wenige Augenblicke später den Felsen vor dem Geheimgang so sehr, dass selbst die verzauberte Zwergentür zertrümmert wird. Danach ist Smaugs Wut noch immer nicht verzogen und er fliegt zum Langen See, um die Seemenschen ein für alle Mal auszurotten. Die Seeleute, die sich bei einem solchen Wetter gerne die Sterne anschauen, sahen aber sein Glühen und waren so gewarnt. Smaug zerstörte trotzdem die Stadt. Ein Bogenschütze namens Bart, der auch als erstes den Drachen bemerkt hat, bekommt von der Drossel die Schwachstelle von Smaug erzählt. Bart trifft Smaugs Schwachstelle mit einem schwarzen Pfeil, der noch nie sein Ziel verfehlt hat. Der Pfeil taucht komplett mit Schaft und Federn in den Drachenkörper ein. Smaug stürtzt schwer verletzt in den Langen See, wo er verglüht (Dies geschah 2941 D.Z.). Smaugs juwelenbesetzter Leichnahm liegt noch immer dort unten, mit den Resten der Stadt Lake Town, und man kann ihn immer noch bewundern (Das Buch geht noch weiter, aber ihr müsst es euch schon selber kaufen, wenn ihr wissen wollt, wie). Charakter thumb|294px|Smaug im "The Hobbit"- Film von 1977 Smaug hat, wie die meisten seiner Verwandten, die für Drachen typischen scharfen Sinne. Er kann Eindringlinge riechen, erkennnt am Geruch (und am Geschmack) der Ponys, dass er es mit Zwergen zu tun hat, er kann mit einem halb geschlossenen Auge seinen Schatz bewachen, während er schläft. Seine Wut über den Diebstahl des Pokals - und dass ein Pokal entwendet wurde - sind direkt aus Beowulf entnommen. Smaugs größter Fehler ist, dass er sehr eitel ist. Er prahlt vor Bilbo mit seinem juwelenbesetzten Panzer, so dass dieser seine Schwachstelle entdeckt. Wie alle Drachen ist Smaug sehr gierig nach allem, was glänzt. In "Der kleine Hobbit" wird sehr deutlich die Liebe der Zwerge zum handwerklichen Schöhnheit des Schatzes beschrieben, im Gegensatz zu der blinden Habgier der Drachen, dem die Schöhnheit des Goldes egal ist und der nichts mit seinem Schatz anfangen kann. Darstellung thumb|295px|Tolkiens Smaugdarstellung. Smaug ist zwar ein "rotgoldener" Drache, aber oft wird er rot oder gelb dargestellt. In Tolkiens eigenen Bildern ist Smaug ein langer orangenfarbener Drache, einem Lung nicht unähnlich. Sein Schatz ist, im Vergleich zu späteren Darstellungen wie z.B. von John Howe oder Alan Lee, noch relativ bescheiden. Auf Tolkiens Bild hat Smaug kleine, zusammengefaltete Flügel und sein Schwanz endet in drei Spitzen. Vor Smaug steht Bilbo in einer Art "magischen Wolke". Beim Tolkien-Illustrator Alan Lee http://alan-lee.narod.ru/Hobbit.htm%7CAlan Lee ähnelt Smaug auch einem geflügeltem Lung. Smaug selber ist braun mit einer glänzenden, weißen Unterseite. John Howes Smaug ist golden mit einer orangenen Oberseite und einem lila Schwanz. Dieser Smaug ähnelt am meisten einem europäischen Drachen. Das erst Bild oben ist von Howe. Im Film "The Hobbit" (von 1977) hat Smaug ebenfalls ein interessantes Aussehen: Sein Kopf ähnelt dem einer Katze, aber mit einer langen Schnauze, einem Schlangenkiefer und einer gespaltenen Zunge. Smaug ist hier ziemlich rund und hat eine Art Fellsaum auf dem Rücken. In der Neuverfilmung von Peter Jackson (2012) ist Smaug noch nicht gezeigt worden. Allerdings scheint er nach den im Internet verbreiteten Bildern des zweiten Teils braun oder grün zu sein. Trivia *Als Vorbild für Smaug wählte Tolkien den Drachen aus der Geschichte von Beowulf. Genau wie dieser ist Smaug so heiß, dass er im Wasser verglüht, so gierig, dass er jeden seiner unzähligen Schätze auswendig kennt und genauso wütend, als ihm ein Becher gestohlen wird. *Das Gespräch zwichen Bilbo und Smaug entstand aus dem Gespräch zwichen Sigurd und Fafnir. *In "Herr der Ringe" gibt es eine Anspielung auf Bilbos Abenteuer mit dem Drachen. Gandalf macht nämlich ein Feuerwerk, bei dem ein rotgoldener, "nicht lebensgroßer, aber sehr lebensnaher" Drache aus einem Berg aus Rauch kommt, ein paar mal Feuer speiend über die Köpfe der Zuschauer kreist und dann wie von einem Pfeil getroffen in den Brandyweinfluss fällt, wo er verglüht. Das kann man auch im Film sehen. Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern Kategorie:Drachen in Videospielen Kategorie:Westliche Drachen Kategorie:Drachen aus Mittelerde